Delta
Delta is the seventh boss of the 7 bosses that you have to fight before encountering the final boss The Shadow Master. Delta should be fought in D41G4 better known as the Delta planet. This planet is ruled by skeletons and you are going to need a level 9 spacesuit and 2 oxygen tanks to be able to breathe on this planet. Magic that is recommended against this boss is the mega lighting bolt and the water splash wave. Delta is immune to fire magic. A good weapon to use against this boss is the bone sword and it has to be enchanted with bone breaker or else this weapon is useless. Since you are traveling to a planet very very far away from S11 A9, you are going to need to upgrade your rocket again. Using a level 8 rocket wouldn’t be bad but before traveling make sure that you upgrade the fuel tank size and the rocket booster container. Attacks/ Abilities Wall thrash Delta can thrash you around the walls which does 100 hearts of damage each time he thrashes you into the wall. Bleed Delta has the ability to bleed you from your wounds no matter how far away he is from you. This won't kill you but it will drain you all the way to 1/2 health Puzzle making Delta can make puzzles out of bones and some of them can damage you. Vaporizing beam When delta opens his mouth he can shoot a beam of light that can vaporize you. This is an instant kill ability so make sure you dodge! Bonesword Attack Delta can charge at you with his bonesword that he rarely uses. He mostly just stands in one place and does magic. Delta blasters Delta can summon small and giant skulls (Varies) that shoot beams out of its mouth which does 600 hearts of damage. Appearance Delta appears as a skeleton and has a close resemblance to sans from undertale. Delta’s eyes glow yellow and his left eye sometimes turns blue like sans. Delta is shorter than most of the other skeletons on his planet but he is taller than Spencer. Delta does not wield a weapon but he uses magic to summon bones that attack the player. Rewards Once you have defeated this boss you will get these following items 700,000 spacebucks, 1-7 bones, 0-2 golden bones, and 21 parasite attractors. You will also get this achievement after beating delta. * "Bones crushed" Quotes * So you have made it this far huh, I won't let you touch me, it will always BE MY TURN- Delta's first words * I love the face of seeing someone dying so quickly! hah! keep trying and trying and trying. you will never get a chance to touch me or even get near me until your only hope is to give up and DIE!!!- After player loses to delta. * What you thought that I will just stand there and do nothing about it? Ha you're funny!- when delta dodges one of your strong attacks. * Well sometime's man, you have to Give up! you have no other option, even if you get past me Shadow Master will snap your soul out of your body, but don't worry, you don't have to experience that pain because I AM GOING TO MAKE IT EVEN MORE PAINFUL!!!- Delta gets annoyed of you * I'm out man, be careful, Shadow master will not let you go back, EVER!!! If you keep going you won't have a soul in your body left, so if I were you, I would just live in some other planet. You have no other option unless you wanna DIE- After you beat delta. PvP Delta can be bought in the PvP store for 3,500,000 SpaceBucks. Delta is one of the strongest and greatest bosses to buy in PvP. He has really good abilities and good emotes. Delta's moves pretty slow and his defense and blocks aren't the greatest in PvP but his attacks are really strong. Enchantments * There is a 8.3% chance that one of the bones that Delta summons can be a vaporizer. These types of bones can kill the player instantly but they are very rare. * Delta can blink you into position, where he wants you to be * Delta can bleed you Equipment * Bones * Delta Vaporizer * Bone sword * Vaporize beams * (Many more magic)